The present invention relates to a bicycle brake caliper device employing two brake arms, each arm having a brake shoe clearance adjusting mechanism and a brake shoe position adjusting mechanism. More specifically, each brake arm includes means for independently adjusting the clearance of the shoe with respect to the rim of the adjacent bicycle tire and at least one angle of the shoe with respect to the rim, independent of one another.